User blog:Nemolee.exe/BFBVision
(This is also on the BFDI Wiki.) Do you know Eurovision? Have you ever experienced a love for music? Do you want to know how it feels to be in a reality show? If you say yes to any of these questions, BFBvision is the place to be! It is the place to share your musical talents! A sensational spectacle! So what are you waiting for? JOIN NOW! Signup Rules #You can only sign up for a contestant or host in the 4 seasons of BFDI (Not including IDFB if you are going to do host, since there was no host). Doing someone from II is not allowed (You are welcome, BFDI is the best.). OCs are now allowed because someone tole me to. #You don't have to do the same person every single time. Try switching to from Firey to Fries for example. (If you win, the next contestant you play as will be the host! For example, if a user controlling Ruby was the winner for one season of BFBvision, and the user then picks Book for the next BFBvision, then Book is the host.) #Duos and groups are allowed. It wouldn't be cannon if it didn't. #Duos and groups will count as one. Song Submitting Rule #It doesn't have to be English. Choose any language you want! (Even ones with no lyrics are welcome.) #Unlike Eurovision, you can submit the same song. However, you cannot submit the same song during the BFBvision prior. #It can be either a music video, lyrics video or an audio video. #It can be sung by anyone, no matter what the gender is. Voting Rules #You must give one participant 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 point each. No 9 and 11 points are allowed. #You cannot vote for yourself, vote for one contestant multiple times, and cannot skip any votes. #You have to vote for a contestant present at the contest. #The person with the most points wins! #If you don't vote, you will get disqualified from the contest, and won't be counted in the overall ranking. Not good if you gained a lot of points. However, you (and your contestant) will be able to participate in the next contest. Form Contestant: Song: Link: When will this start tho? This will be guarenteed to start when we get more than 10 participants. After that point I will start whenever I want it to be. Just because we reach 10 participants means you don't have to stop signing up to participate! List of participants (10 current/10 minimum) BFB Contestant/Host - User - Song (with link) #Four (Host) - Nemolee.exe - Maroon 5 - What Lovers Do (ft. SZA) (BFDI Wiki) #Match - Fan of Grassy - The Mamas & The Papas - California Dreamin'(BFDI Wiki) #Gaty - Cutiesunflower - Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You (BFDI Wiki) #Blocky - TWDremaker200 - Wiz Khalifa - Black and Yellow (BFDI Wiki) #Coiny - MrFlamerBoy - SR-71 - Right Now (BFDI Wiki) #Donut & Andoughnut- PinFan3 - Daughter of Evil/Servant of Evil] (BFDI Wik #Remote - CreepyButFreed - R.E.M. - Man On the Moon (O.S.C) #Gelatin - AlexAnimations0421 - Katy Perry - Roar (O.S.C) #Grassy - AwesomeAquamarine - Owl City - Fireflies (BFDI Wiki) #Bracelety - Derpyunikitty - Ashley's Song (BFDI Wiki) #Golf Ball - Blue Tennis Ball - Pegboard Nerds & Tristain - Razor Sharp (BFDI Wiki) Category:Blog posts